


Wedding Night Blues

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_epics, F/M, Friendship, No Sex, Vibrators, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: K/L wedding night blues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night Blues

“Appreciate your help, Helo.” She smiled up at him. “You’re a good friend.”  
  
“You gonna need any help getting him undressed?” He gestured toward the body passed out crossways in the bed.  
  
“Nah - I can strip him with one hand tied behind my back.” She snickered and turned her back to him. “However, I could use some help with the fifty thousand buttons on the back of this thing. My husband -” she glared affectionately over her shoulder, “promised to help me get out of this monstrosity. It’s the only reason I agreed to wear it.”  
  
“Of all the fantasies I ever had about you, Kara, none of them ever involved me undressing you on your wedding night.” His fingers deftly poked buttons through buttonholes. “You need them all done?”  
  
“Just maybe to my waist. Then we can pull the frakking thing over my head.”  
  
“Never actually imagined you having a wedding, you know? The white dress and the hundreds of guests?”  
  
“You and me both, Helo.”  
  
“Got ‘em. Want me to pull this thing off now?”  
  
She raised her arms. “Please. All that tall has to be good for something,” she teased.  
  
Helo bent down, gathering the hem of the dress with his hands, pushing the whole thing over her head inside out as he stood up. “There ya go.” He stepped over to the chair and laid the dress carefully across it.   
  
Kara stepped up just as he was turning around, and hugged him tight. “Thanks again.” She reached up and planted a noisy kiss on his cheek, then stepped back and slapped his ass as he walked by. When he looked back at her, her eyes shone with merriment. “You know, if you get back down to the ballroom, I bet there’s a Maid of Honor who needs assistance getting undressed. In case you’re still feeling helpful.”  
  
He rubbed his hands together and grinned wickedly. “Say no more. Karl to the rescue. I’m outta here, Kara.” The door shut quietly behind him.  
  
Kara looked exasperatedly at Lee, and stalked over, tripping over the poofy slip on the way. “Frak!” She found the zipper and shoved the slip to her feet, tossing it in the direction of the chair before turning back to Lee. She pulled his shoes and socks off, not bothering to be gentle.  _He’s passed out, on my wedding night. The wedding he only managed to talk me into so I could frak him into next month. He’s going to be making up for this for a long time. Frakker._  She pulled at the rest of his clothes, tossing them on the floor, then pushed his head up onto the pillow and left him there. She searched her bag, digging into one of the side pockets.  _Don’t even know why I packed this thing for my honeymoon._  She piled all the pillows against the headboard and turned out all the lights before climbing into the bed.  _Wow, these sheets are nice. Not as nice as frakking my husband, but_ ….She turned her head to watch him snore for a minute, and pushed the button.   
  
Not that she’d ever thought about getting married much, but when she had, she’d never imagined spending her wedding night with her vibrator rather than her husband.


End file.
